Messed Up Love
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Ichigo, Tatsuki, Chad, Renji, Ikkaku and Toshiro are in a band. Rukia is the band's manager. Ichigo likes Tatsuki, who likes Renji, who's with Rukia, but nobody knows that.


**Messed Up Love**

Part 1 Why Do I Even Bother

Summary

Ichigo, Tatsuki, Chad, Renji, Ikkaku and Toshiro are in a band. Rukia is the band's manager. Ichigo likes Tatsuki, who likes Renji, who's with Rukia, but nobody knows that.

 _Inner Thoughts_

Ichigo, Renji, Chad, Rukia and Toshiro have known each other since they were kids. Tatsuki has also known Renji for years also and has had a crush on him for at least six years, not that Renji notices. After college they all formed a band with Rukia being there manager. Ichigo's the lead singer as well as a guitarist, Tatsuki is also a singer, Renji is the lead guitarist with Sado (Chad) The other guitarist, Ikkaku's the drummer and Toshiro is the part time member and plays the keyboard.

From the moment Ichigo laid eyes on Tatsuki he was smitten by her. Renji who's known him the longest could see the sighs but never told Ichigo. Tatsuki has known Ichigo since college so about just over 3 years now but she only has eyes for Renji not knowing that he's already with Rukia (Complicated I know)

The band plays cover songs from many bands such as Linkin Park, Muse, Disturbed, Adema, Evanescence and many more. Ichigo is a great singer the girls go crazy over him he's dated a few girls over the years but it just didn't click with him then he met Tatsuki in college and he was blown away she's kind of a tomboy but she still has her moments of girlishness (Is that even a word? I don't know.)

After a month of starting the band Ichigo did all he could to gain her attention but it quickly came clear to him that she has eyes for Renji and that sucked he has nothing against Renji far from it he's known him most of his life it's just confusing because even though it's clear Tatsuki has eyes for Renji he apart from doing his normal friends stuff completely ignores how she acts. Not that Tatsuki stops what she does.

Renji on the other hand unbeknownst to everyone blanks out Tatsuki because he's with Rukia they've been secretly dating since college started they actually met before college at a rave and got talking and hit it off then when college started they were both happy they were at the same college. A week into college they started dating.

It was actually Rukia who noticed the signs from Tatsuki but by then Renji had already found out that Ichigo liked her and besides he was already with Rukia by that time to be honest the way Tatsuki acted sometimes pissed both Renji and Rukia off.

After one such gig there all packing up it was a packed crowd one of the largest they've played under. All the Kurosaki fan girls were there but Ichigo tried to ignore them. Ichigo nods "Hey you guys going out drinking tonight" Tatsuki shakes her head "Sorry no can do I'm busy tomorrow" Ichigo nods "What about the rest of you" They all nod then Renji turns up with Rukia "So what we up to now guys we going drinking" Ikkaku nods "All except Tatsuki."

Renji turns to her "Come on Tats you can't let down the group" She smirks "OK sure I'm in." Ichigo rolls his eyes _Always the same with you isn't it._ Rukia notices the look from Ichigo and sighs. Ichigo grabs his phone and backs away Rukia knows the phone didn't ring _What are you doing Ichigo._ He comes back "Sorry guys I gotta go my dad wants me to work with him for a while at the clinic."

Rukia sighs _Why are you lying_ Ichigo looks at her and she looks at him he quickly turns away knowing she knows he's lying seems like she's the only one. Ichigo sighs "Guess I'll see you tomorrow" He quickly grabs his guitar turns around and leaves.

 **Rukia And Renji's POV**

When everyone's packed they start to leave. Renji notices something's up with Rukia "Hey what's up" She turns to him "Are you seriously kidding me was I the only one who noticed" He seems confused "What do you mean" She pulls him back "Ichigo didn't get no phone call it was B/S he asked Tatsuki if she was coming out she said no then as soon as you asked she changed her mind he's probably going off somewhere to get wasted." Renji sighs "Fuck why doesn't he just ask her out."

Rukia starts walking "You know why he's nervous especially around Tatsuki but she hardly even acknowledges him you've seen the girls he's dated apart from Orihime they were sluts who took advantage of him to be honest he could do better than Tatsuki" Renji sighs "Hey Tatsuki's a good friend she just.. She finishes "She can't get it into her head that you don't see her that way."

Renji sighs "Maybe we should tell her were an item" Rukia sighs "It's none of her business" He sighs "Then this will keep going on and on and Ichigo will get worse and worse and will probably become an alcoholic or some shit." Rukia sighs "Shit come on lets catch up we can think on it tomorrow." Renji nods and they jog up to their friends.

 **Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo finds a bar and heads in luckily he didn't bring his motorcycle tonight he plans to get wasted worse than ever. He's been drinking shots, beer and whisky for over two hours and he's wasted and when he gets wasted only one things going to happen he'll get into a fight and get thrown out.

He's stumbling back to the bar after coming out of the toilet when a guy bumps into him and ends up knocking his beer over Ichigo's shirt. Of course Ichigo being drunk takes a swing at him knocking him on his ass then his five buddies get involved they all get thrown out but the owner Kisuke Urahara knows Ichigo so keeps the guitar for when he's sober as he knows the guitar costs nearly a grand.

At first Ichigo tries to walk away but they follow him one of them punches him in the back of the head knocking him into the fence then one of them grabs his arms whilst another punches him in the gut as he goes for a second punch Ichigo reacts and kicks him in the bollocks then snaps his head backwards into the nose of the guy holding him.

The man releases him and is then kicked into the fence by Ichigo, the other three then blind side him one of them kicks him in the leg the other in the gut and the third cracks him over the head with a plank of wood. If they think that would keep Ichigo down there dead wrong he's thought better punks like this and more numerous although not this drunk.

 **Renji And The Gang's POV**

Renji's with the guys when he gets a phone call "Yea" he covers his ear "Kisuke what's up, He's what again how wasted is he, fuck how many were there, six, shit not normally a problem but if he's that drunk who knows thanks I'll be there shortly" Rukia looks up "Was that about Ichigo" Chad looks over "Isn't he working with his dad."

Renji sighs "No he's fucking wasted and fighting six guys, and from what Kisuke said there big guys like body builder big" Tatsuki sighs "So why would he lie." Renji doesn't tell her the truth so he just grabs his coat "I'm going to look for him I'll see you guys later."

Chad sighs "I'm coming with you" Ikkaku shrugs "Why don't we all go" They all nod and quickly finish their drinks then leave the bar there at and all follow Renji as he knows where Kisuke's Bar is.

 **Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo's took out two more of them leaving just one but now there just throwing punches at each other they're both covered in blood. Ichigo smirks "Come on fuck for brains is that the best you got" The man launches himself at Ichigo who ducks a punch and elbows the guy in the gut then puts his leg behind the guy and grabs the guy by the throat and sweeps him onto his back knocking him out.

He smirks "Come on you weak fucks is that all you got get the fuck up" After two minutes he grunts "I need a drink" He staggers off leaving six unconscious punks. He enters a shop and buys some Sake and leaves the shop no idea why they let him in his condition but he got what he wanted in the end somehow and when he leaves he starts drinking "Now this is some good shit will have to buy this shit more often.

 **Renji And Gangs POV**

Renji and the rest get to where Kisuke said they were fighting and sees six unconscious guys one of them looks like he's just had a boxing match his face being all smashed up his knuckles all raw and covered with blood. Rukia looks around "He's not here" Tatsuki smirks "Wow even pissed he still kicks ass" Renji sighs "Going by that guy he was probably brawling with him Ichigo will be just as bad if not worse" Ikkaku picks up a 4x4 "Check this out blood none of them have head wounds."

Renji sighs "Fuck where the fuck are you" They keep on walking they see a blood trail. They enter the shop Renji sighs "Did a guy come in here messed up bloody" The man nods "A few minutes ago bought two bottles of the most expensive Sake" Rukia sighs "You saw what he looks like why serve him" The man shrugs "He pay for what he wanted what do I care." They all rush out they continue to follow the blood trail.

 **Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo's walking and shouts "You got to be fucking kidding me gone already what the fuck" He tosses the sake bottle and opens the second. He smirks "Now that's better think I'm a tadbit drunk" He sees a river "Maybe I should go for a swim" He makes his way down to the river and sees his reflection "Fuck I look like shit."

 **Everyone's POV**

Renji and the rest are looking around the blood trail has stopped now there just looking everywhere it's Tatsuki who sees Ichigo "He's over by the river" Renji grunts "Dammit Ichigo" They run across the road and run down to the river Renji sighs "Ichigo."

Ichigo looks over his shoulder "What do you want I'm busy getting wasted" Renji goes to grab him "Come on you've had enough" Ichigo pushes him away "Fuck off I don't need your help." Rukia sighs "Ichigo come on your in no fit state let us take you home" Ichigo looks around locks eyes with Tatsuki for a second then back to Rukia "Just fuck off all of you I'm fine" He goes to walk off but before he gets far Chad chops him over the head and grabs him and puts him over his shoulder.

 **Renji's POV**

He turns around and looks at them "I'll take him home I'm kind of tired myself I'll see you tomorrow for band practice if that's still happening after us drinking" Renji smirks "Good point we'll see what were like tomorrow" Chad nods then turns around and walks off with Ichigo over his shoulder. Renji, Rukia and the rest all watch Chad carry Ichigo home. Renji sighs _That's the worst I've ever seen you buddy what the hell._

 **Rukia's POV**

Rukia's also in deep thought about her close friend Ichigo she was shocked when she saw Ichigo's messed up face and ripped clothes and his attitude he's never swore at them before she's also never seen him that drunk before _Ichigo what's happened to you have you given up I saw the look you gave Tatsuki_

Everyone splits up all walking in different directions as none of them are in the mood to continue plus there all quite drunk. There all still thinking about Ichigo none of them have seen him that bad before of course other then Tatsuki they all know he fights.

 **Tatsuki's POV**

Tatsuki notices that Renji goes off with Rukia she's noticed they are close maybe closer then she thought it's confusing and hard to believe

She was shocked by what had happened to Ichigo she knows he's a nice guy he's kind and cares about his friends but tonight was a sight that truly shocked her when she heard Renji talking on the phone about someone being wasted and fighting she doubted it was Ichigo until Renji confirmed that it actually was.

She was shocked then seeing the six unconscious guys was a shock she couldn't imagine Ichigo had done that she was actually worried when Ikkaku found the plank of wood. Then when they finally found him and saw him she's was shocked he was more drunk then anyone she's ever seen.

She's seen several people drunk before but not as bad as Ichigo and that was only the drink then there were the cuts and bruises and the blood on his knuckles he head his face. Lastly his clothes totally ripped.

Then the swearing was a shock and then when he looked at everyone it was weird then he locked eyes with her and the look actually frightened her it seemed to show so many emotions confusion, anger, and disgust it was so not like Ichigo.

What was also strange for her was the fact that he was a bit of a rebel from what Renji said he fights often and she was impressed, more than impressed actually the fact he was that wasted he still kicked the shit of six guys it impressed her it was a side she'd never think of from Ichigo.

Strangely it kind of turned her on that he was a fighter then seeing him she noticed something she'd never really noticed he was built like a brick shithouse muscles everywhere his shirt was ripped and although she couldn't see much she noticed his abs turned her on made her wonder what he's got under that shirt.

She's really confused, for years she's only really had eyes for Renji yea she's dated a few guys but none of them were really serious, she dated Keigo and that was a mistake the guy was a joke she dated a guy older then her in Hisagi he was nice but seemed to care more about his own body then her so that ended. Lastly she dated there part time member Toshiro Hitsugaya they were together for a month until she found out he already had a girlfriend.

That pissed her off and Toshiro got his ass kicked by her for that to be honest none of the band members were happy about Toshiro doing that with Tatsuki whilst he was with Momo. She even remembered that it was actually Ichigo who seemed to be the most pissed off she never knew why exactly.

Then she thinks about what she's noticed this week that Renji is always with Rukia and it all makes sense _Renji and Rukia are together_ she sighs _I was so blind._ She then thinks about Ichigo she hopes he'll be alright he surely won't be at band practice tomorrow.

 **Chad's POV**

Chad arrives at Ichigo's he puts Ichigo down he's still out cold _Might have hit him a bit hard but he was wasted._ He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out his keys and opens the door then grabs Ichigo again and puts him over his shoulder and caries him inside he goes up the stairs and enters his room he sits him on his bed and pulls off his shoes then goes to the bathroom and grabs the medical kit and re-enters the bedroom and starts to clean up his face he puts a few plasters on his face.

"Bloody hell Ichigo you need to control your anger and your drink." He then starts cleaning up his knuckles "Shit what were you doing punching steel" Just then he hears a knock at the front door. Chad heads downstairs and opens the door Chad sees a smoking hot tanned skinned women with purple hair "Can I help you" The women smirks "Wow Ichigo you've really changed."

Chad raises an eyebrow "I'm not Ichigo" The women chuckles "No shit I'm messing with ya I saw you out the window carrying Ichigo" Chad nods "Yes he's kind of wasted and got into a fight at Kisuke's bar." The women smirks "You look pissed also you should go I'm Ichi's neighbour plus I'm a trained Medic."

Chad nods "I'll go but first let me take you to him" She Nods "Names Yoruichi" Chad nods "Sado but Ichigo calls me Chad for some reason" She smirks "You look like a Chad to me" He nods "OK" They both head upstairs. Chad enters the bedroom followed by Yoruichi. She sees Ichigo "Damn Ichigo OK I got it from here" Chad nods "OK" He leaves the room and she hears him leave the house.

 **Ichigo And Yoruichi's POV**

She smirks "Damn that guy was so drunk I could have been anyone" She smirks "Let's get you cleaned up" The sees the first aid kid and continues cleaning him up. After she's finished the knuckles she opens up the shirt and she blushes "Fucking hell Ichi" she starts cleaning up the scratches on his chest but she also can't stop staring she bites her lip. She smirks and touches his chest "Damn Ichi" She then hears him coming to.

The first thing he sees is purple he looks up Yoruichi smirks "Hey Ichi" He grunts "Yoruichi what are you doing here" She smirks "Cleaning your fine ass up" He nods "Where am I" She grins "In my bed damn Ichi that was the best sex I've ever had you're a beast" He nods "OK, wait what" She bursts out laughing "Damn Ichi your so easy to tease" He grunts "How many times have I told you to cut it out."

She grins "Let's have hot sweaty sex for the next week and I'll stop teasing you." He blushes "I'm too pissed and in pain right now, I better go home and get to bed" She chuckles "You are home dummy" He yawns and he lies backwards on the bed "You can go now."

She shakes her head "Nah I think I'll stay" He grunts "Yoruichi" She grins "Don't worry I won't fuck you senseless whilst you're like this, when you're sober though all bets are off." He blushes but he's too tired to respond.

He's dropping off until he feels a body rest on him he grunts "Dammit you better not be naked" She grins "Not this time tank top and shorts" He grunts _Dammit why is my neighbour so fucking hot._ He feels her touching his chest but he's too tired to stop her. She grins, _Oh my god I'm so evil but fucking hell why did Ichi have to be so fucking hot it's a crime to be so hot and for me to not fuck him._

Ichigo falls asleep,Yoruichi is still touching his chest she may have a crush on Ichi but she'd never take advantage of him which makes no sense why she's even here not that she's going home now she's too comfortable. She grins and shortly after she also falls asleep.


End file.
